The 15 Year Old Secret
by LovingGinger30
Summary: AU Pre and Post A Death of the Queen Bee, What if Evelyn Simms found out what kind of person Dr. Brennan become and planned to honor her at the reunion. However her plan got cut short when the murderer killed her.


The 15 Year Old Secret

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This takes place before Death of the Queen Bee and post Death of the Queen Bee. It is very AU.

Evelyn Simms is at her office doing some work on the computer. She is thinking about the upcoming high school reunion at her alma matter high school. She thought about a particular classmate that no one really liked. 'I wonder what Morticia has been up to since high school'. Evelyn thought to herself as she types in the name Temperance Brennan in an internet search engine.

As various matches pops up, Evelyn notices various news paper articles and books written by Temperance Brennan. The one article that catches her attention that has the headlines, _**Jeffersonian Scientist Found Alive.**_

Evelyn is stunned by the headlines as she doubled clicks on the article. She reads the article on how Temperance Brennan was buried alive by the Grave Digger a few years back. The article says that she got rescued by the FBI. Evelin is in shock as she feels like she wants to throw up.

Evelyn quickly puts the tab down as she pulls up another article. The more articles that Evelyn read about Temperance Brennan and how she put various creeps behind bars. She is stunned as the one weird and creepy girl from her high school has brought more good things to the world. "I have no idea that she did so much". Evelyn said to herself as she has her own guilt about building about killing Sarah. She writes a list of various books written by Temperance Brennan as she plans to read them.

That afternoon, Evelyn went to a book store as she has a list of books to buy and read. She notices a couple teenage girls in the music section of the store. As they are giggling and talking about things at school, she thinks about Sarah even more.

Evelyn went towards a book shelf as she notices various books written by Temperance Brennan. 'Woah, I never realized that she written so many books'. Evelyn thought to herself. As she grabs one copy of each book, she went towards a cashier. She pays for the books.

At her home that she shares with her husband Brad, Evelyn is reading the books. Brad looks at Evelyn as he notices the titles. "I didn't take you for a crime novels". Brad said to Evelyn.

Evelyn looks at Brad as she shrugs to him. "No, I wanted to see if they are any good. It really has me at the edge of my seat". Evelyn said to Brad.

Brad nods as he looks at Evelyn. He does not pay attention to the author's name on the books. "It must be great books to keep you on the edge of your seat like that". Brad said to Evelyn.

Evelyn nods as she looks at Brad. "Yes it is honey". Evelyn said to Brad. As she continues reading the books, she realizes that Temperance writes about death like she knows about it really well. 'She really knew her stuff all along. By the number of books and the great reviews on them, she has turned out to be more successful than we thought she would be'. Evelyn thought to herself. She has more guilt in her about Sarah. 'Sarah's case is still unsolved to this day. If Dr. Temperance Brennan picked the case up, there is no doubt in my mind that she will figure it out that it was Julie and me. Plus she has faced far more horrible things than any one of us in high school. She is tougher than any of us. She is a survivor of being buried alive by the Grave Digger'. Evelyn thought to herself as she has a full mind to confess to the murder of Sarah and she plans to bring Julie down with her.

The next day, Evelyn is at a store as she is getting a plaque ordered. "Hello Evelyn, what brings you to my shop today". The store owner said to Evelyn.

Evelyn looks at the woman who owns and runs the shop. "I need a plaque made to honor one of our classmates. It is for the high school reunion in three weeks". Evelyn said to the owner.

The owner nods as she looks at Evelyn. "Oh you mean Sarah, the poor girl was murdered 15 years ago. It is a good thing to honor her at the reunion". The owner said to Evelyn.

Evelyn shakes her head to the owner. "Actually, the person I have in mind is Temperance Brennan". Evelyn said to the owner.

The owner is stunned and very surprised by the name. "Temperance Brennan, Max's and Christine's daughter, I haven't heard anything about that girl in years". The owner said to Evelyn.

Evelyn nods as she looks at the owner. "Actually Temperance Brennan is a doctor in anthropology and a very successful writer now. She has put away criminals with the FBI as a forensic anthropologist. She has survived horrible things and brought more good than I could ever hope for. Yes I go to developing countries to help the people there, but it is not on the same level as Temperance Brennan". Evelyn said to the owner.

The owner is stunned by what Evelyn said. "Well, I always knew that she meant to do more than remain here in Burtonville". The owner said to Evelyn.

Evelyn nods as she places a print out of the article about her rescue from being buried alive by the Grave Digger. "When I read this article about her, my heart really dropped deep into my stomach". Evelyn said to the owner.

The owner looks at the article as she is stunned by the headlines. "Bless her heart and soul, I never thought it was her in that mess. What did you want the plaque to say"? The owner said to Evelyn.

Evelyn nods as she looks at the owner. "I want to say Burtonville High School Most Honorable Graduate Doctor Temperance Brennan". Evelyn said to the owner.

The owner nods as she looks at Evelyn. As they discuss the plaque and how it looks, Evelyn has plans to honor Temperance as a surprise. "I will pick it up before the reunion". Evelyn said to the owner.

The owner nods as she looks at Evelyn. "Of course", the owner said to Evelyn as her employee got to work on the special plaque.

Evelyn went back home as she has plans to head towards Nicaragua very soon. She intends to bring up the surprise to Julie. She places the articles and the books that she bought in a box. She sighs as she plans to make the trip to the country her very last as she plans to confess to the crime that she and Julie did back in high school. She went to the computer as she types a letter to Brad as she plans for him to find.

 _Dear My Dearest Brad,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to me. I am probably in jail or dead by the time you are reading this. I have been keeping a secret from you for 15 years, and I have been feeling guilty about it for a very long time. Julie and I are the ones that killed Sarah in high school. When we learn that she was sleeping with you, it bothered us so greatly that it is only Julie and I are the ones to have you. We had a pact together that we are suppose to take turns to be with you. I am planning to confess to the crime after I get back from Nicaragua and to bring Julie down with me. Her parents deserve to know the full truth on what happened to their daughter. Julie and I brought Sarah to the woods. We took turns on stabbing her to death. We cut her body so bad that no one could recognize her. If there is one person that can solve her murder, it would be Dr. Temperance Brennan. She has done more good to the world than I could ever done. She has been through worse than any one of us could ever imagine. You deserve to be with someone that truly loves you and who is fully honest and trustworthy. I wouldn't be too surprised if Temperance looks amazing since high school._

 _Sincerely_

 _Evelyn'._

Evelyn prints the letter off from the computer. She puts the letter in an envelope. Then she puts the envelope on top of the box and into the closet. She sighs as she has sealed her fate.

A few days later, Evelyn is at the school as she meets up with Julie. She picked up the plaque a day before as it is on the box at her home. She is in the wood shop classroom. "Hey Evelyn, check out these stars, they are on the drying rack". Julie said to Evelyn.

Evelyn looks at the stars as she is amazed by how it looks. "They are beautiful Julie. I have an idea for the reunion". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie looks at Evelyn as she is curious about it. "What kind of idea do you have in mind"? Julie asks Evelyn.

Evelyn looks at Julie as she takes a deep breath. "We should honor one of our classmates at the reunion for her work that she has done for the world and going through the most toughest things that no one of us could have ever imagine". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie looks at Evelyn as it is an idea. "It should be you. You are always helping those third world countries". Julie said to Evelyn.

Evelyn shakes her head to Julie. "It would be wrong to honor me when there is someone who is far more deserving and honorable than the both of us could have ever hoped to be". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie looks at Evelyn as she is confused and perplexed by it. "Who are you talking about to honor at the reunion? No one is more honorable than you". Julie said to Evelyn.

Evelyn frowns as she is getting mad at Julie. "I am talking about Temperance Brennan, Julie. You know Morticia. She has done a lot more than any of us could ever dream. Plus she has been through far worse things that any of us could have ever imagine". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie is stunned with disbelief and dismay. "You want to honor Morticia at the reunion. This must be one of those jokes that we pulled on Cathy in high school. You are not serious about this". Julie said to Evelyn.

Evelyn frowns as she gives Julie a look. "I am deeply serious about this Julie. Dr. Temperance Brennan is the most honorable person that ever came from the high school. If you don't agree with me about honoring Temperance, I will confess about the pact and the murder of Sarah Tidwell that we made together". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie is stunned as Evelyn is deeply serious about it. "What you can't do it. Plus you promise to share Brad with me. It is my turn to have him. We promised". Julie said to Evelyn as she is getting very angry.

Evelyn frowns as Julie rather talk about Brad and the stupid pact than honoring Temperance Brennan. "The truth is, I have been feeling guilty about killing Sarah. I got married to Brad as he never knew the true reason that we killed Sarah together. Our relationship with Brad is built with lies and deceit. I rather want Brad to be with someone who is truly loves and fully honest with him. That is not me or you". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie frowns as she looks at Evelyn as she is getting angry. "You WHAT", Julie said to Evelyn. She grabs Evelyn as she is brings her to the drying rack. The two women are putting up a struggle. Evelyn has her back to the drying rack as she trying to break free from Julie's grip.

As Evelyn gets pushed by Julie, she lands on the stars as blood is all over them. She looks at Julie in the eyes. "Temperance Brennan will bring justice for Sarah and me". Evelyn said to Julie.

Julie frowns as she pushes her body even more on the stars as Evelyn is fatally stabbed at the neck. She realizes that she needs to clean up her work. As she cut up the body, Julie took the body to the nearby woods and discarded the legs as they were never found.

A few days after the reunion, Brad is stunned as he learned that Julie killed his wife and they killed Sarah in school. He is at the home that he once shared with Evelyn. He went to the closet as he spots a couple of boxes and a letter with Brad's name on it.

As Brad is horrified by the letter, he opens the smaller box first. He discovers that it is the very plaque that Evelyn ordered to honor Temperance. He looks through the bigger box. He discovers all sorts of articles about Temperance and the books that she written. He had no idea that Evelyn collected all of it. Brad has a full mind to bring it down to the police station. He loads it into his truck and heads to the police station.

At the police station, Becky sees Brad carrying the box. "Brad what brings you here"? Becky asks Brad.

Brad looks at Becky as he is still grieving for Evelyn. "Evelyn planned to honor Temperance at the reunion". Brad said to Becky.

Becky looks at Brad as she is confused by it. "Wait what why would she wanted to honor the creepy weird girl"? Becky asks Brad.

Brad frowns as he pulls out the article that got shared with him from the shop owner that made the plaque. "Evelyn must have found out all the stuff that Temperance has done. She brought people to justice with the FBI. She is a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. She written crime novels. The janitor from high school is actually the name of a main villain in her first book. I am going to do the right thing that should have done at the reunion. Dr. Temperance Brennan should have gotten this". Brad said to Becky.

Becky looks at the articles that Evelyn printed off. She is stunned by the article about the Grave Digger and how she survived it. "Will I be damned. She must have achieved a lot more than we never thought about her". Becky said to Brad.

"Yeah I am planning to head towards DC to give this to Temperance. Evelyn would want me to do it". Brad said to

Becky nods as she looks at Brad. "Yeah she probably would". Becky said to Brad.

Brad nods as he looks at Becky. "Did Julie confess to the murders? Evelyn left this letter for me. Evelyn was planning to come forward with killing Sarah after she got back from Nicaragua". Brad said to Becky.

Becky nods as she looks at him. "Yeah she did, Julie didn't want their secret to be out. Evelyn told her that she goes through with honoring Temperance or she will come out with killing Sarah back in high school. Julie said that Evelyn's final words were 'Temperance Brennan will bring justice for Sarah and me". Becky said to Brad.

Brad is stunned as he learns Evelyn's final words in her life. "She has definitely done that". Brad said to Becky. He took the boxes with him as he left the police station.

About a month later, Temperance Brennan and the team are in a case for the FBI. As Temperance is in the lab with Wendell, Angela walks in the room. "Hey Temperance, you got a visitor". Angela said to Temperance.

Temperance looks at Angela as she does not get unexpected visitors to the Jeffersonian. "Who is it"? Temperance asks Angela.

"A certain guy named Brad Benson. Plus from the looks of it, he has something for you". Angela said to Temperance.

Temperance looks at Angela as she is wondering what it could be. She leaves the lab as she sees Brad in the lobby. "Brad this is an unexpected surprise.

What are you doing here"? Temperance asks Brad.

Brad looks at Temperance as he notices the guy that was with her at the reunion and a few other people. "I brought something for you". Brad said to Temperance.

"Is that wood cut out with her name on it"? Booth asks him.

"No, it is something that Evelyn would want me to hand to her. Listen Evelyn planned to honor you at the reunion. However the special honor didn't happen because of Julie. I had no idea that you went through all sorts of things or accomplished a lot more than we could ever imagine. At Evelyn's funeral, I told them that it was you that solved her murder. As I showed them all the articles featuring you bringing various criminals to justice, they were completely blown away by the fact that you did all those things. Even though it is a month late, you deserve to have this". Brad said to them.

Temperance went up to Brad as he hands her the plaque. She has a smile on her face as it says _**Burtonville High School Most Honorable Graduate Doctor Temperance Brennan.**_ "Thank you Brad, I will treasure it always". Temperance said to Brad.

Booth nods as he looks at Temperance. "See Bones, you brought justice to your high school class". Booth said to Temperance.

Temperance nods as she looks at Booth. "Yeah I definitely did do that Booth". Temperance said to Booth.

As Brad notices her group of friends and co workers gather around her, he notices something that none of their classmates could ever see to believe. "I am glad that you have people who stand by you and call you a friend. I truly see that now". Brad said to them.

Temperance nods as she looks at Brad. "Yeah they are great group of friends". Temperance said to Brad.

"By the way Temperance, this place suits you and Bones is a better nickname for you than Morticia". Brad said to Temperance.

Temperance nods as she looks at Brad. "Yeah it is". Temperance said to Brad.

As Brad leaves the Jeffersonian, Temperance looks at the plaque. She notices a letter on the back with her name on it. She opens the letter as it is from Evelyn.

 _Dear Dr. Temperance Brennan,_

 _If you are reading this, I know that this letter is deeply unexpected and deeply out from the blue to get a letter from me. However you out of all of our classmates has never ceased to shock and amaze me on how much you have been through and done in the world. When I looked up on you, I had no idea that you are a crime novelist and a forensic anthropologist. I thought you would be working at a funeral home in Burtonville. I read a couple of your books, and it is an amazing work. It dawned on me that you wouldn't be doing all the stuff that you did or even been through if you remained in Burtonville. You built a life that is meant to be outside of our hometown. I wanted to do something to honor you at the class reunion to surprise you and the entire class all of the stuff that you did, accomplished, and been through. Take care of your self Dr. Temperance Brennan, perhaps at the reunion we will truly talk as adults and not as high school students. Plus I hope that you have someone in your life that truly loves you for you and not that creep Andy._

 _Sincerely_

 _Evelyn Simms Benson'._

Temperance looks at the letter as it is hand written. She wonders what it would have been like to see Evelyn if she was still alive. 'Your welcome Evelyn'. Temperance thought to herself as she went back to work. She hangs the plaque in her office as she is on the middle of a new case.

End Story

Yeah I imagined how Evelyn found out about Temperance Brennan and her life after graduation from high school. She wanted to do something special for her at the reunion, but she never got the chance to because Julie killing her before the reunion took place.


End file.
